


Years later - Family

by Tysolna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Humour, One Shot, Parentlock, Parentwatson actually, there are children anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysolna/pseuds/Tysolna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into a possible future. Sherlock is babysitting the children of John and Mary Watson and discovers his inner child. Initially, he wanted to be a Pirate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years later - Family

Years later. Neither man had calmed down much, but they did branch out more. Between cases, Sherlock was writing monographs on forensics and deductive reasoning, which John edited so that even an idiot could understand them. John was still blogging the cases, but now and again there would be a private blog post. The comment section overflowed when John announced his marriage to Mary Morstan, and again when the twins were born. Of course Sherlock was both Best Man at the wedding and godfather to John’s children.

Years later. The twins were now five, and thanks to Sherlock’s influence knew many more multisyllabic words than their kindergarden pals. To his amazement, Sherlock found that the Watson children were neither boring nor annoying, and rather taken with Sherlock (though this was to be expected; after all, they were John’s children).

And so it was that one Summer evening, while John and Mary relaxed on the patio of their comfortable home, the barbecue slowly getting warm and the drinks cool, the garden was suddenly awash with cries of “Ahoy!”, “Avast!” and “Aye Aye!” in two very high and one very deep voice. Before John could even raise an eyebrow, the patio was captured by a band of pirates and the bowls of sweets and crisps raided. Bubbling with laughter, the Pirate Captain and his two small crewmates ran away with their booty, leaving the Watsons to wonder what the hell had just happened.

After they had recovered from their shock, both John and Mary admitted that Sherlock made a rather dashing Pirate Captain. John marvelled at the elaborate costumes - Sherlock must have planned this long in advance. Later, Mary would have a word with Sherlock as to whether a real human skull was an appropriate adornment for her son, even if he was a pirate. On the whole, though, they both knew that their children were having the most marvellous time, both the two with the very high voices and the one with the very deep voice.

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Sherlock baby-sitting the Watson twins and playing Pirate with them came to me while I was washing the dishes, and I had to stop and write this down, giggling all the while.
> 
> Please note that this was written way, way before the third season of Sherlock and so doesn't conform to events as depicted there.


End file.
